


True Monster

by Alexandria_ofCiro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandria_ofCiro/pseuds/Alexandria_ofCiro
Summary: Harry and Hermione find a safe shelter after Ron's abandonmentWill this refuge prove everything they need to stop the War or is it just a small stay over ..
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Marcus Flint/Hermione Granger
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

Heart pounding crashing loudly through the thicket of trees she had to get as far away from Harry as she could she would not let the Snatchers find him she had to protect him now that Ron had walked out on them. Her legs hurt from running so far she kept flinging curses over her shoulder , Her pursuers far behind her she stumbled and slid down a hill she was suddenly turned and tumbled into a strong embrace. Hand over her mouth a deep voice whispered in her ear .

"Quiet this place is safe the snatchers are being led away out of these woods by a false trail . No Wizard would understand taking the muggle way they seem to be under the delusion no one without magic could ever function in the woods." The hand fell away when the small girl didn't scream she turned to face a crouching Man no Wizard . Her eyes widened a bit at his mass the man was massive and seemed even larger filling up the tunnel she found herself in. "Come I'll take you somewhere safe we can talk I swear you will be safe." He added motioning to the tunnel ahead she nodded .

He led her down, down, down, the winding path for what felt like hours the man going at a steady rate for her tired legs he even stopped at one point and pulled out a flask of water he took a drink then passed it to her she drank a small amount until he mentioned it being self filling . He let her rest for a while then took off again helping her through the hardest part of the tunnel by lifting her up and through it. He barely registered her weight as if she weight nothing more then a coat or bag. They finale reached what looked like a huge cavern the man in front of her grunted and stretched to his full size startling her She had been under the delusion that she was used to large men being acquainted with the Weasley boys . She was wrong He stood heads above the tallest Bill and wider in the shoulder then Charlie she felt like a child comparatively barely coming to the man's chest she looked up into dark eyes a strong jawline had her knees weak again for an entirely different reason.

She had always loved large men they had always held a soft spot in her heart.

"Welcome to 'Sanctuary' We are a underground resistance faction helping Half bloods and Muggleborn's remain off the radar of The dark lord and the Ministry. We remain connected with the order but actively are more for helping family's with younger children find places outside of Hogwarts for their schooling. The more children we help learn their craft the more to rebel against the dark lord's rule. Now from what I could tell you were escaping a group of Snatchers. That tells me your either a muggleborn or a order member , Your erratic behavior also leads me to believe you were leading them away from someone or something. " The man smiled at her his voice rumbling deep thunder in his large chest.

"Perceptive of you I was led them away from my Best friend I couldn't let them have Him. Thank you for helping me get away from them and leading them further away. But who the devil are you?" She asked a deep laugh was her reward.

"Sorry Forgot Name's Marcus come with me you'll stay at my place." He had lovely almost perfect teeth his canines had a slight turn off setting them from the rest of his straight pearly whites they were a charming imperfection on his chiseled face. Her mother would love to have gotten her hands on them. He led her past stone houses they reminded her of Native dwellings like the American Pueblo Indian Tribe.

"This is beautiful done transfiguration Marcus Stone is the hardest medium to utilize . Who is responsible for it I'd love to know more!" She gushed a large smile on her face a stunned look crept on his face .

"Granger?" He asked stunned

" Yes Marcus Flint. I Take it you didn't recognize me? " She giggled

"No but to be fair My head was so far up my ass back then I didn't pay much attention you were younger and Gryffindore . And I was just trying to survive in Slytherin never thought you'd even remember me." He blushed another endearing site to Her he pushed the door open to a larger stone house and let her sit down finally.

"Well I have always had a thing towards people I always remember every single person I meet. I don't know if its part of my Magic or just me suppose I'll never know . Even with it it took hearing your name to put tow and two together ." She smiled sadly

"Well some of the older family's have gifts of sorts sometimes not always helpful. Take my Family now not every single person gets it but my Family tend to get feelings on people I'm the first person to have it in almost 100 years Father hated me for it. Perhaps you are descended from an old wizard line Squib Grandparent I'd say. " He said blandly.

"I had always wondered about that I was always afraid to get tested at Gringotts . The wizarding world tend to not think genetics play a key in Muggleborn's but that's just What Grindenwald helped Adolf Hitler ignore when he Killed 6 million innocent people . Its deplorable to think the Wizards encouraged Hitlers delusions. When tested muggle blood and wizarding blood come out looking the exact same there is no difference. Sorry Matters on blood get me heated up I tend to go on ." She blushed

" Its ok I understand I was raised to think differently it took me years to understand the basics of muggle genetics. It took the patients of some friends and a lot of culture shock I've become quite fond of cinema. But you look fit to keel tail over top come I'll show you to your room you can have a kip and when you wake I'll have Potter brought back here I'll see to it myself I'll take my best Tracker." He stood and let her find her feet. He led her through the spartan house to a room that to her looked like a suite in the top hotel compared to the tent she and Harry have been shearing.

"To be frank its so amazing that you'd willingly house us we could use the safety. If you have tracking dogs I have a sweatshirt of Harry's that you could use." She swayed as she sat on the large bed pulling her beaded bag out of her cargo pocket.

" That's what this place is for Safety and numbers we are safest together. As for dogs more of Tracking wolves they have far better smell then your avarage dog. " He winked accepting the shirt in her hand.

"Well once I have rested I'll brew up the best potions for your people any that you might have use of . When you find Him Tell Harry the Otter leads the way the stag shall be free. He'll understand what it means." She nodded

"Code Phrase smart I'll bring him here even if i have to stun him and carry him over my shoulder. You are both safe here and free to stay as long as you need. Now rest I'll see you soon ."Marcus Nodded easing himself out of the room leaving a wash of strong magic in his wake as strong as it was she knew it was only a small burst of what he could do. She felt it wash over her wrapping her like a cloak would. She felt safe for the first time in a very long time Her feelings had never led her wrong about anyone, she knew that one day Ron would turn on Harry and her but she had fallen for his amiable quality's he could be fearless and thoughtful when the need arose. He was more intelligent then he ever let on and could be incredibly caring. But he was a coward and ran when he should fight he let his logical analytical side get shoved to the side when jealous . 

She lay on the bed felt Marcus' magic settle around the rest of the house he must have left to go after Harry leaving her safe and snug in his protection. It filled her with a feeling she rarely had around men affection, He saw to her comfort and safety before leaving her alone in a strange house . Hermione rarely allowed herself to feel for anyone until then proved themselves in her eyes. Marcus Had thrown a curve ball at her She couldn't get a feel on him not like she had when they first met, He had screamed enemy in Hogwarts but now he was exuding such a different energy she couldn't quite put a finger on it . Not with his magic cradling her and lulling her into the arms of Morpheus she let the warmth lull her into the dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Keeping low to the ground as much as humanly possible was a challenge for Marcus his size alone being over 7 feet tall had it's drawbacks, But he always loved a challenge the thrill of the chase so to speak. He was blessed with the wolf's silent steps, he slid silently into the large bush outside of yet another hidden entrance to his home. He had over a dozen entrances to his underground compound , It had taken him and Terrance two months to chose and dig the tunnels with magic another two months for the houses and large underground cave. All traces of magic used dissipate over a while leaving little trace his home made with magic unlike other magical structures that were a part of magic constantly updated with Magic. That was part of why he used stone Transfiguration for the houses they were made to last . Only He and Terrence knew each entrance they allowed not only for multiple get away points but helped keep the compound safe he had alarms and other traps set for trespassers not accompanied by himself or Terrence.

Marcus let the wolf's senses come forward and start to track the scent of one Harry Potter. Being a werewolf while having positive attributes was not worth having the curse associated with being a Monster. Growing up He had been bullied about his looks and size called named like Ape or Troll hell even Monster, He just now had a reason to be called such. He had fought back told his parents he would never follow Voldermort that was when he knew he had no meaning to his own parents they had turned him over to Voldermort. And labeled him a traitor he was given over to Greyback at full moon and then left for dead, He still had nightmares about it. He woke up the morning after knew he could not go to Mungos he knew he had to dissapear, he walked as far away from the clearing he had woke up in and then apparated to the only friend he had left. Born to a Muggle Mother and a Wizard Father Terrance Higgs had befriended a young Marcus while getting their Hogwarts robes, Bold young sure of himself Marcus had taken the small boy under his wing and showed him how to pass as a pureblood in Slytherin. The boys had been through everything together and it was Terrance who had introduced him to the Muggle world slowly. It Had taken Terrence a while to beat it into Marcus' head that Muggles were just like him. Terrance's Mother was finally the key she had Mothered Marcus and treated him like Terrance's brother. She had finally pointed out that if he thought muggles were animals then Marcus believed she and Terrence where animals. That was finally the breaking point, Marcus was thrown for a loop.

The entire Higgs Family had taken Marcus in so tightly they considered him a Higgs, When he apparted into the Higgs living room the whole family scrambled to help him. Julian Higgs had taken one look at Marcus and knew what had happened to him, he had almost completely lost control over his magic. The whole family took it in stride and treated Marcus' wounds cleaned him up and got him back on his feet. Julian had even accompanied him during his transformations in his animagus form he was so lucky Terrance was even learning the transformation to help him. The only thing they could not help with is Wolfsbane it was expensive to make, and right now he could not access his inheritance from his great Aunt fortunately his Parents could not claim it he had written his account Manager and effectively "Died" and left a "Will". As his parents were not "Listed as beneficiary's" they could not touch the money or property he owned the down side is neither could he. He'd fight against the dark lord and then reclaim his property. A small rustling in the under brush made him pause and snap out of his thoughts. A Glowing Patrounus stepped in front of him tossing its antlered head and then spoke in a familiar voice.

" Flint I am willing to trade myself Harry Potter for the safety of Hermione." The Stag dissipated and left Marcus alone .

"Potter I assume you are around here somewhere masking your scent Hermione sent me she said to tell you . The Otter leads the way the stag shall be free. I will take you to her its a safe house, I 'm willing to give you a Wizards oath that she is alive and safe she even allowed me to take this." Marcus held up the sweatshirt to be seen. Harry whipped the invisibility cloak from his shoulders and leveled his gaze at Marcus not blinking.

"She would not have given you that sweat shirt or phrase if she felt she was unsafe no oath is necessary. Thought you would have taken his mark Flint." Harry stated a cool glare in his eyes. Marcus Lifted his shirt exposing the scars on his left side to the cool green gaze.

"He marked me alright Potter, I refused to take the dark mark and was left for dead simple as that." Marcus Stated plainly.

"Are those what I think?" Potters voice softened slightly.

" You would know better than most Harry you were close with Lupin. I was given to the same monster The professor met it helped me see a lot of thing I have been blind to. I was lucky enough to have my life and a new Family who helped me dissapear. Allow me to take you to your Family now Harry she needs to know your ok." Marcus let his shirt fall and held out a hand to the boy.

"So you help people now?" Harry nodded and allowed Marcus to help him up from his crouched position on the ground.

" I like to think of it more like sheltering a revolution for the ultimate good. " Marcus smirked and led the boy on through the woods.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione woke to the bed dipping slightly next to her, she blinked and found green eyes looking at her. She shifted closer to Harry throwing her arms around him and hugging him tight.

"Marcus found you! You're safe." Hermione sniffed hugging the boy tight.

"Scared the crap out of me to See Flint thought for sure he was gonna crush me. The bloke is bloody huge!" Harry laughed.

"I was quite taken aback at his size myself, but then again I like my blokes tall and muscular." Hermione giggled.

"Well not everyone has to like them that big, I agree with the tall but lean wiry muscle. I do also have a thing for blonds too." Harry snuggled closer to Hermione foreheads touching.

"Everyone knows about your not so secret Crush on Malfoy." Hermione rolled her eyes.

'Think he who is a dumb ass is ever going to come back?" Harry asked heartbroken over Ron's absence.

"No sweetie he's not. He wanted the adoration of the wizarding world but did not want to work for it. He is broken by the success of his brother's." Hermione gave Harry a small smile.

"I always thought you two were you know, that you were together. He loved you and I always thought you returned his feelings." Harry asked.

"I cared for him a great deal but he refused to grow up. I knew the day would come and he would choose between us and the easy way. I cannot love anyone who thinks so little of me and my best friend besides he's so not my type." Hermione giggled.

"I always thought you two were you know, that you were together. He loved you and I always thought you returned his feelings." Harry asked.

"I cared for him a great deal but he refused to grow up. I knew the day would come and he would choose between us and the easy way. I cannot love anyone who thinks so little of me and my best friend besides he's so not my type." Hermione giggled

"Dumbledore for all his faults was never wrong. I think you may have a point. He didn't trust anyone with the full truth but Snape was his Spy. He had to have a plan for Hogwarts Snape in his position could keep the kids safe." Harry's eyes grew wide.

"We need to do what Dumbledore could not Trust. I think we need to Bring Marcus in on this." Hermione stated.

"You are the one who feels about people. I trust your feelings. Let's do It I'm tired of being alone. It is past time to get everyone we can to help; we need a militia, not an assassin. I refuse to act for just the greater good. I'm not a lamb for the slaughter." Harry added tense.

"Agreed when Marcus returns we need to talk with him. You should rest some Harry I'll get you when he gets back." Hermione nodded. She sat up asking for the bag, grabbed a pair of yoga pants and an over sized Weasley jersey, one of Charlie's old ones she had been given changed and gave Harry the bag back and left the room to let Harry rest. Hermione stepped into the warm living room and a small fire crackled in the stone fire place. Marcus had a few pictures on the mantle of two boys in Slytherin robes at Hogwarts, and of Marcus with the other boy and his family. It was quite sweet, this place wasn't a temporary refuge Marcus had been here quite awhile. The furniture like the Bed was made of stone and like the bed had amazingly comfortable cushions, Making them quite a bit better than the sofas in the Common room at Hogwarts. Hermione made herself at home pulling out one of Marcus' books and snuggling into the sofa to read.

Marcus walked into his house to find Hermione stretched out on his sofa, her shapely legs stretched out in tight fitting pants. His inner wolf almost purred at her lovely form stretched out but then noticed the large name stretched across the back of her shirt and growled. His wolf did not like another man's name stretched over her back Marcus shook himself slapping the wolf back. 'Idiot she's not mine there is nothing to be jealous about.' He told the wolf, 'She could be ours if you get over yourself.' the wolf grumbled back. Marcus shook his head and noticed Hermione smiling at him waiting as if she had said something.

"Didn't expect you to be up this late, it's near midnight, how are you feeling?" Marcus asked, hoping to cover his miss. Hermione had noticed that Marcus seemed distracted and asked him if he was alright; his reply was a bit vague as if he had not caught her question. He must have been lost in thought she smiled again hoping to make him feel at ease.

"Well Thank you I slept for a few hours. That bed is so soft, I knew if I didn't get up I would stay there way too long." Hermione smiled.

"Good I'm glad you enjoyed it so much." Marcus' mouth tipped up at one corner.

"Please after months on the run in a tent, It was better than a 5 star hotel." Hermione slid her shapely legs under her and stood in front of him. He was surprised that she had stood and walked to him, Her tiny form was swamped in the jersey but she wore it well.

"A special shirt?" He asked blandly despite the garment being three times the size it should be it worked on her.

"Just a hand me down from Charlie, He was gonna give it to Ginny but she had just started wearing more form fitting outfits and didn't want it. Told me now that I was all but a Weasley in blood I needed to have a Weasley jersey and have a bit of family pride, like a good little sister. Between you and me I love over sized shirts. They are my favorite. I was also a bit touched that Charlie was treating me like family and he and Bill are hardly around." Hermione laughed and noted Marcus' strained shoulders seemed to ease at her answer. He nodded and seemed unsure of how to talk to her.

"How many people live here permanently?" She asked, ever curious.

"A hand full round 10 of us full time mainly those like me with no place to go. You are both welcome to stay as well; it's extra dangerous for you and Potter." Marcus said firmly hoping she would stay. Her natural scent was lovely to him; it quickened his heat rate and soothed the wolf. He wanted to protect her. Hermione frowned her scent turning sad.

"We can't stay as much as we would like to. We bring too much danger to you and the others, But we also need help. We want to end this war and we have a way to do it but we are just two people." She smiled sadly and shivered in fear. Marcus stepped forward without thinking and drew her tiny form into him, her nose pressing into his sternum, as if he could protect her with his size alone. Hermione could feel the soft inhumane rumbles in his chest and put two and two together. Marcus was the werewolf he had talked of, his instincts wanting to protect her a nice change from Her being the protector.

"How long?" She asked grabbing hold of his shirt and allowing herself to be held he seemed to need to. His entire body tensed for a moment then relaxing and taking a large step back hanging his head not looking at her.

"Close to 11 months, you are way too smart. I'm sorry if I scared you." Marcus was mentally slapping himself fucking idiot course she would be afraid he was a monster.

He had hoped to keep his condition from the girl, he knew Potter's feelings on his kind but she was a muggle born she would be far more afraid of him then a typical witch.

"You didn't scare me quite the opposite in fact." Hermione insisted stepping closer to Marcus again and finding his dark obsidian eyes flecked with gold he was upset and the wolf showed in his eyes. He blinked surprised at the tiny witch looking directly up at him, her scent reflecting the truthfulness of her words.

"You will find Mione loves Werewolf's Marcus she's quite taken with Werewolf lore, Since she was a little girl." Harry broke in making Hermione jump back from Marcus and turn a glare at the green eyed boy.

"Harry! Why do you have to do that to me? You know it gives me heart failure. And my reading habits are my business, Should never have taken you to see my room." Hermione breathed her heart racing.

"Come now dearest you know all my dirty little secrets that's what best friends are for." The boy smiled and Marcus watched in fascination as Hermione's whole face turned red.

"Good to see you awake Harry, are you both Hungry?" Marcus spoke up trying to cover for Hermione.

"Yes food Merlin I could eat a whole cow." Harry cheered.

" Afraid I can't do a cow, How about a large roast chicken with potatoes I have in the Kitchen." Marcus laughed and Harry charged into the kitchen happy. Hermione followed the boys at a steady pace, her heart pounding.

The trio sat around Marcus' table eating the Roast chicken in quiet, the Gryffindor's were starved after weeks of little food. The Roast Chicken was divine and they filled quickly. Harry was more used to going hungry than Hermione who was an only child and well taken care of.

"Marcus, how can you afford such a luxury of this kind of Quality of food?" Harry asked as Hermione savored the salty chicken.

"Well as I told you I was thrown to the Wolves, and left for dead died in the public eye and 'left' my money to my Best friend. His family has been mine as well, I inherited some money from my Grandmother and My Aunt neither was happy with my Mother's change in personality My Father is well... a spousal abuser. They tried to get me away from them but as the only male to the Flint line best either could do was leave me a fortune . So my fortune is being used to feed and clothe us here Terrence is the one who brings supply's every two weeks." Marcus smiled.

"That is great you have people who you can turn to." Hermione said softly.

"Yes I am lucky to have what I have. Now I have a feeling you two have a lot more than chitchat in mind." Marcus cocked his head like a wolf waiting.

"Well yes actually however did you know?" Hermione asked, a bit nervous.

"You were both nervous. I could smell it. The Wolf doesn't like things to be hidden so he usually pipes up when irritated." Marcus shrugged.

"That's Wicked what is your wolf's name?" Harry asked innocently.

"I don't really know, I'm the only Werewolf I know other than the ones that turned me Never seemed important to either of us for him to have a name."Marcus said honestly.

"Harry I think Mooney was more of his Marauder nickname than just his wolf's name, Remus fears his other half Marcus seems to have embraced his nature, looked at how healthy he is and look at how unhealthy Remus is. Remus suffers from depression, social isolation and self esteem issues because of his Lycanthropy." Hermione said touching Harry's hand softly trying to comfort him.

"I know I'm sorry forgive me Marcus I did not mean to pander from the topic. We do want to speak with you. It's about bringing down You-Know-Who, we need your help. Tell me have you ever heard of A Horcrux?" Harry asked, looking at Marcus.

"Sacrificial Magic old Dark Magic not used for centuries. Extremely hard to Destroy from the stories." Marcus sat back in his chair looking sick.

"Exactly there are only a few ways to destroy them. He who must not be named made several." Harry said softly.

"Wait more than one! That is extremely dangerous to split your soul even once is hideous. They must be destroyed, what can I do for you? I will help in any way I can." Marcus asked.

"Glad we can count on your help with this." Hermione smiled.

"That thing has perverted Magic!" Marcus insisted.

"We know three ways to destroy them, Fiendfyre , Basilisk venom, and a potion, The potion is pure theoretic we don't know if it really works. The Venom is the only thing we know for sure works." Hermione explained watching the large man who sat with them.

"We do not want to become like Dumbledore, We do not want to work behind the wizarding world we want to work with it. And well you are that first step we want to bring you in on our hunt to destroy these things." Harry pulled out the locket and laid it on the table. Marcus eyed the necklace with disdain.

"I cannot in good conscience allow the two of you to go without me. I am appalled to know something like that exists. I suggest we go and see if Fiendfyre works but we need a place where we can attempt it away from the compound." Marcus rubbed his chin in thought.

"True we don't want Dark magic residue anywhere near here a place away from People outside of a big city But safe from random patrol." Harry replied.

"Surry Is the furthest safest place Muggles are far between no Wizards we pick a spot way in the country have a few wards up, an exit strategy and only just two of us It should be you And Marcus Harry." Hermione said logically. The two Wizards looked at Hermione's set Face and Nodded. Thus the trio planned for the destruction of the Locket, Marcus had proved Himself to Harry and Hermione twice the strategist Ron has been and unlike Ron used his mind with a passion that Hermione was drawn to.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione hated to admit that by the end of the week she was starting to fall for Marcus. He had insisted she and Harry share his bed while he took the sofa, something Hermione would adamantly refuse under normal circumstances; his size alone meant he needed use of his triple sized bed, But Marcus' assurance that his large sofa was big enough to support his frame without pain to him. She enjoyed his presence it was always warm and peaceful; the little community seemed to police itself but would bring Marcus the unresolved conflicts for him to put in his 2 Knuts.

For all that he had been a snarky boy, he had proved to be an intelligent, thoughtful, kind, sincere man. He had shown he could shoulder responsibility, make decisions and care for a community. The plan was set for the guys to destroy the Horcrux a week before the full moon, the time when Dark magic was weakest according to Marcus. He had went on to explain it but it went over Harry's head

In the end Hermione Made 4 Portkeys all time delayed each leading to a precise meeting place, the Muggle Home of Marcus' best friend they would be able to get back to the Sanctuary from there with none the wiser. Hermione would be waiting for them at the house and if all 4 Portkeys were to come back without them She and Marcus's Best friend would apparate close to where Harry and Marcus would be but enough away to keep them out of danger. Terrance Higgs was promptly summoned by Marcus and brought in on the Horcrux killing, After receiving Hermione's intuition on him.

As the appointed day to destroy the object. Hermione found herself Cosseted by Mary Higgs, the older woman tutted over the states of her clothes promptly given fresh clothes (Old muggle jeans and Faded REO Speedwagon shirt) and sent up to the private master bath to soak in the large Jacuzzi tub. She emerged from the bath smelling of honeysuckle, her hair soft and smooth braided into a long fishtail Hermione was pleased to be feeling like a person again. Sanctuary had been comfortable but the only Hot water was a hot spring that she could not get to without Marcus' height it was up in a forgotten ledge, Most of the residents bathed sparingly only venturing into the hot spring when necessary, most seemed to prefer waiting until water gathering day. When the people would gather their clothes and walk to the river and wash themselves and their things.

"Oh much better Dear how do you feel?" Mary Higgs asked

"That tub was like heaven thank you so much the boys don't seem to know how gross a girl feels without a proper bath." Hermione smiled at the sweet Muggle woman.

"It's Mary! And Don't you worry, none sweetie I'll ring My Marcus' neck when he gets back and insist he let you go to the hot spring at least every other day. Once your cycle will start he will want you as clean as possible besides." Mary smiled handing Hermione a cup of tea and ushering the girl into the living room where she sat with her on the sofa. Hermione took a sip of tea enjoying the warmth.

"Why is that?" Hermione asked.

"Oh dear he hasn't said anything, Well the wolf can smell it. It lets the wolf know that we are close to ovulation. The smell drives the wolf crazy for an attractive young woman like you around it's gonna be doubly hard for Marcus to maintain control. Besides he already thinks you're a fit girl, have you seen the way that boy looks at you." Mary laughed with all warmth and sweet cadence.

"Well He's rather Fit himself, quite easy on the eyes I won't lie. I always did like big men." Hermione laughed at her conspiratorial manner.

"Ohh so you like My Marcus, I thought for sure you were with Harry or your other friend Weasley." Mary Gushed like a schoolgirl. Hermione was loving this woman, she had always wanted a mother like Mary to talk about boys to confide in and talk with like a normal person. Her mother loved her she did not doubt it but Helen Granger had Been older when she was born and like her Daughter highly intelligent bordering on reclusive due to her extreme IQ. No, her mother was a withdrawn quiet woman who had no inclination to play dress up or have tea Parties or talk boys. It was all down to her Father's affable nature and understanding that he even asked Helen to marry him.

"Oh no Harry is as gay as they come, and Ronald well I admit that I had feelings for him and hope he could change but they were shattered a few months ago when he left me and Harry turned his back on us. No, I cannot love a man who would treat me and my best friend so. Harry misses him but Harry has a kind nature too kind and is quick to forgive. Coming from his relatives' treatment of him I know they abused him I don't know the extent Harry is careful when he talks of them. I just wish I didn't give Ron the chance to betray us." Hermione said sadly.

"I see you knew he would turn on you both?" Mary asked.

"Yes well I have a gift I remember almost everyone I meet and I get gut feelings about them. It may not sound like much but finding out I was a Witch and finding magic it made sense to me you know. Like when I met Harry I knew he was wounded but hid it well, a true Slytherin even if he denies it. His self worth is tied to how much he can do for someone else even at the risk of his own safety. Ron has a chip on his shoulder of never being enough, never having a nice home, never having enough money, his self worth hinges on how everyone else sees him. I had thought being friends with Harry would show him how wrong he was, but it only Got worse when he turned his back on Harry so quickly when it suited him. I hoped he would grow into himself and learn he was smart enough, brave enough and good enough. I thought he loved me, perhaps he did but he wanted me to choose between him and my Family." Hermione gave a weary smile to the shocked Mary.

"Not an easy gift to have." Mary said softly Hermione looked at the clock sipping at her Tea.

"First Portkey in 5..4..3..2..1." Hermione counted and sure enough a worn Trainer (One of Harry's old ones) sat on the floor no Marcus no Harry. Hermione started to get nervous.

"Don't worry for Harry Dear Marcus will look out for him and if need be get him here without him." Mary patted her hand.

"I know Mary, that's what I'm afraid of. I do not want Marcus to give himself up for Harry; it will kill Harry. Harry already looks up to Marcus and it would destroy him If Marcus got hurt, killed or captured because of him. Harry Has already lost his Parents, and his Godfather He has no Family, I'm it as he's afraid the Weasley's will side with Ron." Hermione said sadly, setting her cup down..

"Poor Dear. And you have no one else do you?" Mary asked, perceptive.

"No I obliviated my Parents they think they are completely different people who have up heaved their whole life and moved to Australia. They think that after years of trying for a child it just never happened, it will hurt my father the most but it's safer for them." Hermione smiled.

"Your mother doesn't understand you?" Mary nodded sadly.

"She tries to, and I know she loves me. We are just vastly different people. She believes logic and science cannot be refuted that the brain is the only important thing in life. My mother has a very high IQ over 180 and from a young age more was expected out of her because of this, special teachers and classes to challenge her. Everything was easy for her; she holds several doctorates. When they married my Father insisted on at least one child years of trying yielded 4 miscarriages and several trips to ER.

I was born almost 11 years after they got married. I was a surprise, a miracle the Drs. Said as I shouldn't be possible let alone 18. My mother never bonded with me as an infant insisting on going back to work as soon as she could get free of the hospital. My Grandparents moved closer to Help with me and raised me more than my Parents did. Dad was a good man, loved me and indulged me in whatever I fancied but never had time to be my Dad. When my grandmother passed it was decided I would go to tutors and special classes like my mother as I was her child and should never be with ordinary people. I grew up isolated and Cut off from the only parent I knew. He died Just before I went to Hogwarts. I never got to see him before he passed. My tutors filled my days. I had no free time. I let the only parent I knew die never knowing how much I loved him." Hermione finally broke down and started crying Mary drew her into her arms and held her letting her grieve for her Grandfather.

They jumped when a thud of two large things hit the ground, they spun towards the sound Hermione still had tears running down her face. Before she could blink Marcus was crouched by her feet staring at her tears. He growled his eyes flecked with gold before she could breathe; she was hauled into Marcus' large chest. Marcus took her from the sofa and to the love seat that sat across the room from the Sofa. Marcus sat down with her in his lap arms draped over her protectively. Harry tried to voice his confusion.

"Hush love, she's safe with him, it is the adrenaline coursing in him. Her tears brought out the protective Nature of the wolf. He's an Alpha remember he needs to have her near to assure himself she is safe. Afraid we can't do anything until he feels it's safe. It's my fault we were having a girl Talk and she got rather upset. Come on derie lets get you some food you look like you had a rough night." Mary said softly ushering Harry out winking at a frantic Hermione struggling in Marcus' vice like arms.

The sound that came from Marcus was not human it/The Wolf growled softly at her trying to calm her frantic movements, the rumbling sound that came from Marcus was deep and insistent.

'Need….Safe…..Pack…..' Marcus said but the voice was not Marcus' deep rolling baritone; this was guttural clipped and primal.

"I'm Pack?" Hermione gasped.

'Pack….sacred….Man...knows...this….wants….you...for...ours…...Mate .' The voice said again butchered fragments of what she was sure he wanted to say. This was not Marcus, this was his wolf she spoke with.

"Why I'm nothing I don't even know Marcus how could he want me?" Hermione struggled again but the arms grew tighter.

'Man….stupid….Not….want…..to…..scare….. female….So….. soft…..smells…..good…..' The wolf growled and Hermione pulled away to look up into Marcus' eyes; they were mostly Gold now with flecks of black the inverse of the normal.

"So in short He fancies me but doesn't want to say." She smiled softly drying the tears from her face.

'Man….Think…...he….beast…..like….me…..won't…..listen….to…..instincts.' The wolf loosened his hold on her slightly and was pleased she remained seated.

"So he wants me but thinks I wont accept him because you are a part of him. Stupid man. Do you have a name?" Hermione asked.

'Names…...are….human….wolf's…...use…...smell.' The wolf sniffed playfully at her hair causing her to giggle.

"That doesn't seem fair, and impolite you should have a name. Would you allow me to give you a name?" Hermione asked. The wolf/man cocked his head looking at her.

'If….It…...makes….you….happy.' The wolf grunted.

"Oh I have two rather good ones Wolfram, or Lucian which do you like better?" Hermione asked.

'Lucian…. Feels…..' The wolf nodded.

"Lucian it is then, Lucian will you let Marcus come back now it's getting late and as much as I enjoy being warm we need to get back to Sanctuary." Hermione asked Lucian, cocked his head again and leaned down, nuzzled her neck whining a bit but then Marcus slumped over her groaning.

"Did you happen to get the train that hit me?" Marcus asked, rubbing a hand over his face. He blinked feeling a solid mass on his lap wrapped in his arm. Hermione smiled up at him and he groaned again for a different reason.

"That Bad? I didn't know the wolf could talk?" Hermione asked tentatively, happy to see his black eyes flecked in gold.

"Oh he can talk alright it's harder for him to talk with my body but he can if needed. Do I need to apologize for anything?" Marcus asked moving his arm from Hermione and allowing her to move if she wanted.

"No Lucian and I had a rather nice chat. I think my crying concerned him." Hermione said softly not moving from Marcus' lap she rather liked it there.

"Yeah he doesn't like the lady's crying.. Wait Lucian?" Marcus asked.

"Yes as I said Rather nice Chat. He let me give him a name. It's late and I want to know what happened. Let's go save Harry from Mary. She'll have him stuffed so full well have to roll him out of here." Hermione smiled and slid off of his lap and prompted him to get up tugging on his hand. Unable to say no to her He stood, She dragged him to get Harry from the kitchen, Hermione grabbed Mary and kissed her cheek with affection thanking her for the bath and tea. As promised to Hermione Mary laid into Marcus about letting Hermione use the hot spring when she wanted. He ducked his head like a good son and said yes Mum. The Trio thanked Mary Higgs and used the backyard to Apparate from, Hermione and Harry side-longing with Marcus.

"Was quite wicked Hermione Had to open the Locket with Parsletounge like you thought. The Feindfire was amazing but hell if it wasn't exhausting for Marcus that's why we missed the first Portkey. He needed a moment to catch his breath but it was so cool the fire ripped the soul to shreds too bad the locket got burned too." Harry said happily. Hermione smiled indulgently; this was perhaps the first time Harry had acted his age in quite a while, Because Marcus was Here and older and didn't seem to mind having the slightly younger man asking him things and treating him like an older brother or someone worth looking up to. Marcus had always wanted siblings, Always wanted a little brother.

"I'm glad it's over and after the exhaustion Marcus deserves the full use of his own bed tonight don't you think?" Hermione smiled.

"Yes Mione I'll take the sofa you share the bed with Marcus." Harry grinned. Marcus tried to argue but Harry insisted, delighted by Marcus' and Hermione's embarrassment.

"No she is right Marcus you deserve to rest in comfort and Hermione is tiny you'll never know she is there." Harry grinned.

"It would be nice to be warm for a night. Harry is a blanket hog and I end up freezing." Hermione fake whispered to Marcus.

"Har har har.." Harry huffed, throwing himself to the sofa. Without taking off his glasses light snores followed a few moments later giving Marcus no choice but to take the bed with Hermione, He had learned early on that Harry was a light sleeper it was best to let him sleep when and where he could. Marcus looked to Hermione who smiled shyly at him.

"I think I'll go up first you are welcome to join me Marcus after everything you have done for us this week it is only fair you get the use of your own bed." She said softly before leaving him alone.

'What are you waiting for, go claim her, pup her if you must but keep her you idiot.' The wolf snorted sardonically in his head. Marcus ignored the newly minted Lucian, running his hands in his hair thinking. He was a damn coward and he knew it, it's why he had left the Wizarding world not wanting to face it as the monster he is. It was hard enough with his size and looks alone to gain acceptance.

Harry and Hermione had exceeded his expectations of acceptance, he expected pity and distance from Harry instead met with the younger boy's admiration and dare he say friendship. Hermione was doubly confusing her muggle upbringing had not only given her an interesting outlook on things like him. But her shear audacity to touch him to seek his company with a inquisitive heartfelt sincerity that scared him for her.

She was for lack of a better word Fearless around him treating him like a person not a thing to be feared and shunned. He also knew the pair were stubborn and had not expected them to gang up on him. He sighed knowing there was no use in delaying he needed to sleep and would never disappoint Hermione he would follow that woman for the rest of his life hoping to earn the consideration she gave freely. Marcus was a loyal man Harry and Hermione had his undying loyalty just for doing what they were doing, Destroying a madman and he would try to keep them safe even if it killed him.

Trudging up the steps he noted the light was on in the WC he walked into his room growling at the lingering pairing of Hermione's and Harry's scent. He did not like the insane jealousy that welled up in him of even the thought of any man's scent tied to Hermione.

'Moron she belongs to us. She is our Mate.' Lucian sneered, Marcus sighed again he had been doing that a lot this week. Leave it to the wolf to speak in terms of Absolute. To Lucian he had chosen her to be Marcus' mate and the human emotions did not matter. Marcus was expected to just take her and that be the end. He pulled out an old pair of sleep pants from his dresser before tearing his tee shirt off flinging it to the basket. He quickly changed his pants just as Hermione rounded the corner his jeans joined the shirt. Hermione smiled at him still in the tee shirt Mary had given her and a pair of old shorts she began to turn down her side of the bed, Squaring his shoulders and turning to the other side of the bed and tearing the covers back so he could get in. He lay back laying on as little bad as possible Hermione flicked her wand closing the door and shutting the light off, Before turning towards him and closed her eyes softly.

Hermione lay silently pleased he had gone without his shirt and She got to see all of his glorious torso. The man was a Bleeding God all hard rippling musculature, It had Hermione rubbing her legs together seriously turned on. She may be a virgin but she was not completely inexperienced. She loved romance novels. Supernatural ones were her favorite, Harry had seen her little collection. His curse meant nothing to her not knowing the man he is Honorable, kind, giving.

Hermione was already half in love with this huge man; she never feared his size either, he would never harm her; he would rather die that much was clear to her. Nor would he ever be bold enough to court or even touch Hermione first, It was clear she would have to be the catalyst if she wanted to pursue a relationship with him.

Lucian had implied such when he spoke to her, an interesting position indeed the wolf had been candid about his thoughts on her he had put it simply Mate. It was quite nice to know that his alter ego approved of her and was pushing her towards them. Hermione knew the realities of his curse he had embraced his alter ego and in turn tamed the beast so to speak. He had control over his change to a degree like Greyback He had shown Harry And Hermione that he could partially turn, Hermione had almost become a giddy fan girl. Marcus partially changed, was everything she had ever imagined a werewolf to look, Huge claws on his hands and feet elongated wolf like jaw.

Hermione lay next to him feeling the tension rolling off him, He was wound so tight as if afraid to hurt her. Hermione did the only thing she could think of she shifted closer to him enjoying the warmth his larger body radiated. Her Hand found his bicep and her fingers curled around it.

"Mmmmm Warm." Hermione sighed softly letting her voice be garbled as if she were asleep. Marcus stilled under her touch afraid to wake her, But her Sleepy voice was soft and breathy and vulnerable .

'Just hold her she seems to like your warmth.' Lucian prompted him, Marcus turned toward her slipping his arm under her pillow, and shifting his mass closer to her he tucked the blanket around her. Her nose found his sternum brushing lightly to his bare chest. The small motion had his whole body shudder. Tenderly he brushed her curls back enjoying her sleeping form allowing himself one small claim on her person.

"Mmm smells good." Her sleepy voice said again her face rubbing into his chest. Hermione lay awake eyes closed knowing full well Marcus was not paying any attention to her breathing if he had he would know she was awake. Or perhaps Lucian was not divulging that little tidbit.

"So beautiful." Marcus whispered to her 'sleeping form' twisting her curls in one hand.

'Why do you insist on denying yourself pleasure, Just wrap your damn arm around her.' Lucian groaned in his head.

"If I held her I would never want to let her go Idiot wolf." Marcus groaned aloud not realizing he was talking aloud. Hermione shivered at his words enjoying the sound of his deep voice vibrating from his chest so close to her ear. Hermione wanted to kiss him bad, but wanted him to be the one to touch her first. Hermione shuddered a bit in anticipation wishing Marcus would just hold her.

"Damn she must be cold." Marcus said gruffly shifting away and tugging the large quilt that Mary had made up and around her. Without thinking Marcus tenderly touched Hermione's cheek then curled his arm around her and held her to him. Marcus allowed himself to relax and fell asleep with his nose pressed into her hair.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione woke first pressed to a large wide chest, she must have fallen asleep when Marcus had finally wrapped her in his arms. She breathed in smelling Marcus' natural scent one of deep woods after rainfall, She was a goner she had fallen for this man in so little time but in those few days he had proved himself to be everything she had thought him to be. Hermione sadly sat up pulling herself from Marcus' Arm's gingerly so as not to wake him she slid from the bed and silently as she could join and already awake Harry on the sofa.

"It's time to go isn't it?" Harry asked sadly.

"Yes I'm afraid it is." Hermione replied.

"I don't want to." Harry Pouted.

"Neither do I but we need information. We need a spy, someone we know does not want to be a Death Eater. I believe Professor Snape was part of Dumbledore's plans but he is inaccessible to us." Hermione sighed.

"I think I may be able to help with that." Terrance Higgs smiled at the pair sitting on the sofa.

"Really?" Harry gasped at the former Slytherin.

"Yep came to me just last night after you all left Dad questioned him and allowed him to stay the night He's a Death Eater but claims he was forced to take the mark as punishment. He may be just what you two need to finish this war." Terrance beamed.

"That's why I'm here Was gonna talk about a place to hide for him, but this may prove to be beneficial for everyone. Where is Marcus?" Terrance smirked.

Harry and Hermione looked at one another and seemed to have a silent conversation with only their eyes.

"He's sleeping, if this guy who came to you is useful then I want my human lie detector to go with you she'll ascertain if your guy is telling the truth or if it's a trap. I don't want her to go alone though. It's safer for us both if I stay here, I trust Hermione fully." Harry said firmly.

"I will protect her Harry, we will go under transfiguration and have another portkey for both of us to go off exactly at 1 hour. This also means we need to postpone you leaving, we need leeway to adjust." Marcus assured, stepping down the last step his voice firm and insistent.

"Good if your guy is as helpful then we may need to move quickly you will also help Terrance?" Harry asked.

"Well since you lot are in hiding and Marcus is 'Dead' it will have to be me, I will have to be the public face so to speak." Terrance assured.

"Good Hermione, you need to make two new DA coins." Harry smiled, Hermione pulled her needed bag from under the coffee table next to her, and dug around inside the bag and pulled out a list and a bag.

"Harry, your Master coin please I will need to reprogram the Master must remove the traitor Edgecombe from the Master can't have little miss tattle-tale knowing our moves. I may also be able to tweak it so that the other coins could possibly send a message back but it would be in Binary or I could twist it further to show small words." Hermione Mused as the coin was handed over.

"Short of you Mione none of the other Muggle-born kids could tell Binary from Morse Code." Harry smiled indulgently at Hermione's crazy brain. She blinked at Harry then grinned.

"Brilliant Harry! I can't believe it's been staring at me in the face! The Twins Harry!

Fred and George I taught them Both Morse Code and Binary, Fred picked it up almost instantly if I can send a message to him in Binary we could open a line of communication to the Order!" Hermione beamed at Harry. Then set to work sending a coded message to Fred, She prayed he did not forget her lessons.

Once she had sent the message coded to new coins and handed one to Terrance and the other to Marcus, Almost a quarter of an hour passed when the master coin grew warm she pulled out a pen and translated the incoming message.

'Mione! Merlin's saggy balls! you're safe! Fucking genius to send messages via the coin! Took me a bit to remember the code but I got there! Will relay to the order you are safe and have established contact. I'm Happy to play Owl for the order and you. Let us know if you need back up, You have officially been upgraded from honorary little sister to full fledged Favorite sister. Just between us right? Fred'

"We have contact with the order, I'm gonna have Fred keep his coin on him even when he sleeps. Then we need to coordinate for our new guest to have a tragic end so we can hide him. The order will help stage it, we have Aurors who can do cover up. And now we have two more brain's to add to the master planning committee." Hermione smiled at her second Favorite Weasley's Antics.

"Right, you lot go I'll stay here keep the Master on you Mione you are the only one who can understand that gibberish. And let Fred know about He- who-lives-to-be-an-ass the twins will seek retribution." Harry pointed to the paper with the Binary then gave her a smirk.

"Oh a Marauder special hair dupe from '76 in Magenta, I have the recipe, pays to be the favorite." Hermione returned the smirk with one of her own.

"Getting Sirius sloshed so he would give up the secret Black Family Hair potions Hardly qualifies you as the Favorite." Harry narrowed his eyes at her.

"You're just mad you didn't think of it first if you were a little nicer I'd make you the relaxer to tame that nest." Hermione replied, stowing her beaded bag back by the side table where she had hid it. "But first gentleman I need to change and so something with my hair and use a bit of glamour charms on my face." Hermione rose and climbed the stairs passing Marcus by the stairs she smiled at him as she passed.

"SO! Did you make your move on my sister yet Marcus?" Harry asked the large man.

"I ...what... .no... I.." Marcus stammered watching Harry's wide grin get wider.

"That is, Marcus talk for, I'm bloody head over heels in love with the witch." Terrance smiled conspiratorially at Harry.

"Good She likes you just don't play with her heart, Her heart is very easily broken. Step up Marcus, kiss her for Merlin's sake she wants you to. She is drawn to you but thinks you don't like her." Harry prompted.

'See the boy thinks you have a chance he knows her better than anyone.' Lucian insisted.

"Hell Marcus you got to stop hiding, quit being a bitch, you know your feelings told me yourself your instinct are screaming at you to take her as your mate. Do it properly court her like the lady she is, you deserve to be happy and so does she. Who are you to make her choice for her?" Terrance sighed.

"Look you don't know my sister the way I do Marcus she doesn't just look at any man the way she does you! Hermione wants to find love always but she grew up being teased and ridiculed for her looks, she still thinks of herself as the mousy little know-it-all. Not the beautiful bombshell she really is. You can change that Marcus just be bold and your attention will be rewarded." Harry smiled sadly at the man, He glanced at Terrance with a frown. Terrance returned it with a shrug as Hermione rejoined them stepping softly from the stairs, her hair in a tight braid but her face looked nothing like her.

"Well?" She asked the men.

"Blue eyes were a nice touch Mione." Harry finally offered.

"Good show now do Marcus and let's be on the way." Terrance said suggestively with a grin. Hermione blushed at the innuendo and directed Marcus to sit and tip his face to her.

"Don't mind him, his mind lives in the gutter." Marcus smiled up at her.

"Hold still please." Hermione said softly, returning his smile. Touching her wand to his brow she placed the glamour spell the same one she had placed on herself; it would last 2 hours without needing to be renewed. It should hold long enough to question this guy Terrance had waiting. " Right this should be enough." Hermione turned to Terrance.

"Let's go." Terrance waved exiting the little house, Hermione followed him out.

"I meant what I said Marcus, tell my sister how you feel about her." Harry insisted, waving the other man out of the little house.

Marcus dragged himself from the house lost in thought, on the one hand he did not want to disappoint Hermione but on the other she deserved far better then a cursed man. No matter how jolting her smiles to him he noted, As he was finding out walking upon her and Terrance waiting for him at the Apparition Point, She slipped her arm through Terrance's and placed herself between them. Terrance nodded to him to take them, Marcus Sighed but did so Apperateing them from the commune to the Higgs Back yard.

Marcus walked into the house leading the other two into the living room where Draco Malfoy sat fidgeting in an armchair, Marcus sat on the sofa across from the armchair. Hermione sat next to him on the Sofa Terrance stood behind them smirking.

"These are the people who can help you. They have a proposition for you to help them with one errand when gringotts opens they fake your death or disappearance proof you are safe."Terrance grinned.

"I suppose you are wondering why I want to go into hiding being a Death Eater." Draco started.

"Yes your family's reputation speaks volumes." Hermione said lightly.

"My Actions now should reflect more than my fathers, My mother never wanted to be involved in this bull but with her sister practically throwing herself at the dark lord she became a target for his notice. My father took the mark because he believed in the message The dark lord spoke of back then. I'm here because I don't want to kill. I want to live, my mother has already disappeared to America. She is unmarked and traveled the muggle way using fake papers. I need to go underground too, it's not safe the dark lord is unstable. I risk death every time he calls for me, there are spells that can suppress the call but I need a parselmouth to break the connection; the mark can only be removed by a parselmouth. I need Potter's help in return. I will do anything." Draco pleaded.

"He is telling the truth there is no deceit there, Tell me Draco you are the only Heir to the Lestrange vault correct and you are of age?" Hermione asked.

"Yes I can access the Vault why?" Draco asked.

"We think there is an object in that Vault have you ever been inside it?" Marcus continued.

"A few times, Aunt Bella did point out a cup one time said it was special to the Dark lord, And to Guard it." Draco nodded.

"That has to be it, was it a small gold cup?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, This cup is important?" Draco wondered, Hermione paused looking at their former enemy his whole Aura screamed honest and scared.

"It could help us turn the tide on the Dark Lord, If you retrieve the cup Today, I'll get Potter to remove your mark today Deal?" Marcus held up his hand towards Draco.

"Gringotts opens in 30 min we have to go now if we are to make this as innocuous as possible it's a Hogsmeade weekend I could easily be taken from the crowd." Draco added shaking Marcus' hand.

"It will be close I have some Polyjuice Have Terrance take it to look like some unknown muggle he grabs Draco, Apperates to a park far away from London then takes one of my no track Portkeys back here then brings him to the commune." Hermione nodded.

"We get the hair give it to him in the potion, Draco Apperates right outside Hogsmeade has a Butterbeer gets grabbed exiting Hogshead two days later we polyjuice a corpse of a Muggle the transformation will be permanent and bam Dead Draco." Marcus agreed.

"Best we can do under the time constraint, We need the cup he needs to disappear. He won't be able to do much magic until the Dark lord is gone." Terrance smiled pleased.

"We trust that you can get the cup without any problem. We'll handle the rest. I wish we could send him in to get some poison while at Hogwarts." Hermione sighed.

"I may be able to help with that too, See it was my God Father Severus Snape, who urged me to find a contact with Potter or the resistance." Draco said standing and pulling a small object from his pocket. Waving his wand over the small object and said "Finite." The Sword of Gryffindor resized itself right in front of them and Hermione blinked as she had never gotten to see the sword up close.

"Hogwarts Headmaster just up and gave you the sword wanting you to deliver it to Harry Potter." Marcus asked.

"Yes, He said if my word was not enough to bring them this that they need it for something that 'the idiot old man' wanted them to do I assume he meant Dumbledore." Draco shrugged.

"Will you hand over the sword now? It is not safe to have out in the open." Marcus asked.

"If I hand it over How do I know you will hold up your end of it?" Draco raised a single eyebrow. Hermione gave Draco a snarky smile pulling her wand from her robe and let the glamour Charm fall.

"You doubt my word Draco Malfoy? After everything mine is not the word to doubt." Hermione narrowed her eyes and for a moment Draco looked down abashed.

"You wore a glamour for your safety, Potter is close then I take it. I will hand over the sword only to you Granger. I know you will keep your word and convince Potter to help me." Draco sighed and slumped in the chair sword still in hand.

"It will not be as hard as you seem to think." Hermione gave Draco a knowing look. Before adding. "We have to do this quickly so there can be no error. One word of caution about the object do not touch it with your bare hands." And with that she stood and approached Draco Hand held out for the sword. Draco hesitated a moment before Handing the sword to Hermione who smiled softly curling the weapon into her.

"Meet back here in 15 min." Marcus stood reaching for Hermione's hand tucking it into his elbow rushing them to the backyard.


	6. Chapter 6

Three hours later Draco found himself seated in a little stone house blinking at His house Mate Marcus Flint, who he had thought was dead interacted with Potter and Granger.

"Draco how did you find out only a Parslemouth could remove your mark?" Hermione asked.

"The Marking Ceremony is simple. He casts the Dark Mark in Parseltongue. It burned like nothing else I expect it will hurt as much in removing." Draco sighed.

"Parselmagic, is not something many talk of so little is known about it not many Parseltoung's use it or even bother to learn." Marcus nodded.

"I know nothing about this stuff, I could fuck it up and hurt Draco seriously." Harry said panicky.

"That's why it hurts when he places them, He only ever used it to place the marks. He had no control over it that much was clear. I want it gone and if I have to hurt again in order for it to be gone, To me it's enough to know you do not want to hurt me. Would you at least try?" Draco sighed.

Harry blinked looking at the Boy he had a crush on for so long, the one he almost killed using a spell he did not even know what it did. The fact that Draco was asking Harry to do something for him tore at Harry's heart.

"Ok I'll try." Harry hesitated before stepping closer to Draco and sat on the sofa next to him. Draco Rolled up his sleeve and held out his arm to Harry gently Harry touched the mark with a finger tip almost sadly.

'Hello, can I talk to you.' Harry hissed at the snake on the tattoo.

'A Speaker, not my master.' The serpent hissed back.

'Yes, your master put you on my friend, while you are lovely My friend did not want to be marked.' Harry ego stroked the serpent.

'I am lovely yes and the young one did scream no when my Master placed me but my master insisted the young one wanted it.' The serpent replied.

'Your Master did not care about My friends choice about it, you were forced on my friend as a punishment to his Father. Your Master uses you and the other's like you to track and control the people you lay upon. I know he is your Master but he is a bad man who has killed many people.' Harry said softly.

'Parselmagic should not be used for bad, I apologize young speaker I knew nothing of what my Master wanted.' The serpent moved from the skull tilted his head up to look at Draco then back to Harry.

'He is young like you speaker, I want to free him from the bad that my Master has done will you help me?' The serpent asked.

'I will if you will tell me what to do I have never used Parselmagic before, And I don't

Want to hurt my friend he said it hurt a lot when your Master Placed you.' Harry replied.

'That is fine Speaker, I will help you remove the mark from your friend. Close your eyes and visualize the mark leaving your friends skin holding that picture in your mind. Then say Morsmordre but keep the picture at the forefront of your mind and the mark will vanish. Goodbye Speaker I am glad I met you.' The serpent said.

'Thank you I'm sorry, I have to remove you, It was nice to meet you too.' Harry smiled sadly. Then closed his eyes and did as the small snake had instructed and pictured the mark lifting from Draco's skin and said the dreaded word in parseltongue. 'Morsmordre' Draco Grunted in pain but did not scream.

"It's gone and it did not hurt as bad. Thank you." Draco said after a moment, Harry opened his eyes and looked down. The mark was gone Harry felt a small pang of sadness that the nice serpent was no longer there to talk to.

"I merely said the spell, the snake did not like that you were so young and forced to wear it. He said that because He forced you to take it that's why it hurt you so much, he wanted me to help him remove it from you." Harry replied shakily to Draco.

"Still since I can't thank the snake it's only right I thank you." Draco smiled at Harry.

"Marcus, would you take me to the hot spring I'd like to wash." Hermione said pointedly looking at Harry and Draco.

"Sure grab your things and I'll take you." Marcus nodded. The duo quickly left the other two in the house alone.

"I have to apologize for the spell last year I .. I did not know it would endanger your life. I'm so sorry I never meant for that to happen." Harry said, a tear finally falling from his eye.

"Yeah it's ok Uncle Sev kinda explained it to me, I know despite our hostility in the past you would never want to actively kill anyone other than The Dark Lord." Draco sighed softly.

"Another thing for me to be sorry for, I apologize for my behavior over the past. And I wish to also explain my behavior. I had never really had friends and was raised to be seen as nothing so when Hagrid took me to Diagon Alley and treated me like a person you were unkind to him and spoke poorly of my Mother, it upset me. And then on the train you acted like my cousin better than everyone, And insulted the only person I ever made friends with." Harry explained.

"I was a right shit no need to apologize I was raised to think the things that hurt you it has taken a better man than I will ever be to get me out of that mind set. I was also so excited to meet you I was like every other wizard raised kid wanting to know the Famous Harry Potter. So you hurt my pride. I hope we can at least move forward ya know." Draco said with a small smile.

"I don't see why not after all one can never have too many friends." Harry nodded.

"So where is Weasley? I've seen you and Granger but not your Third?" Draco asked, confused.

"Ron… Ron left us 6 months ago. He grew impatient with me because we were not finding the soul pieces every day. He did not like roughing it the way we were." Harry said a bit hurt still over the red head's betrayal.

"That guy really does not deserve you as a friend. He turns on you at every turn when you really need a friend." Draco murmured.

"Yeah this was kinda the last straw for both me and Mione, As always he tried to get her to pick sides." Harry said.

"Huh thought they were an item sure she would have gone with him." Draco asked.

"Family is more important to Hermione Than Weasley believed. We are the siblings we never got to have, we are family in all but blood. She admitted there were feelings but she soon got over that she now has a certain former Quidditch captain in her sites, She deserves more than what He was giving her." Harry smiled softly.

"Ah I see I'm sorry I thought he liked her too." Draco stated.

"I'm not sure any longer about that you would have to Ask him, we don't talk about him anymore. She says she understood that one day he would choose to abandon us in favor of what he wanted." Harry sighed, rubbing his hands over his Face. Harry stood, walked into the kitchen, grabbed a glass of water and turned away from Draco to shed a few tears. Harry started when a hand was laid on his shoulder Harry blinked up and found Draco looking at him as a tear rolled down his face. He was pulled into Draco's shoulder and held he had hardly ever been comforted by anyone other than Hermione. It was quite odd to find that Draco had become much taller than Harry remembered. Draco stood at least a head taller than Harry himself nowhere near as tall as Marcus. Harry could not believe that the blond held him, not even in his favorite day dreams had this ever happened.

For once Harry allowed himself to let the tears fall, he allowed Draco to hold him and let his feelings out. For all Draco had been antagonistic in their youth the way he held Harry was gentle and steadfast as if Harry were allowed to have feelings. Something Hermione had been trying to get Harry to think for years, Harry returned the embrace clutching at Draco's robes.

"I'm sorry." Harry said, finally pulling himself from Draco, wiping his eyes and flushed face.

"It's ok, seems you needed to let it out." Draco replied, voice gruff, as if he too had felt Harry's pain.

"It's my turn to cook tonight, any preferences?" Harry asked, turning away to the cooling charm controlled fridge like box pulling it open.

"I'm not picky, it will be nice to eat a meal without the Dark Lord or Death Eaters around." Draco muttered and blinked at the sorrowful expression Harry had turned towards him.

"Sounds horrific. I think I'd take Weasley's horrid Table manners any day." Harry attempted a smile pulling out a nice piece of pork from the box, And set to work prepping the food and preheating the oven. Draco gave a humorless laugh watching Harry with a bit of awe.

"How did you learn to cook?" Draco asked.

"Had no choice but to learn, My relatives raised me to be their house elf to do all the work around the house." Harry said softly as he sat the dressed meat in the oven.

"That….. What?" Draco said stunned.

"Sounds ridiculous does it not, that is what Marcus said when he first found out about my childhood. It's true my Family did not want me. They hate me, they hate magic and anything to do with it. There is nothing else to it." Harry said softly looking through the cupboard. "Oh I'll make risotto to go with the pork." Harry said reaching for the box it was just out of his reach He was about to climb up to the counter when Draco moved up behind him and reached for the box effectively pinning him to the counter. Draco set the box carefully in Harry's hand noticing the slight blush on Harry's cheeks.

Draco stepped back and went back to his spot to watch Harry start the side. He kind of liked watching the other cook. It was relaxing like brewing, Harry danced about the kitchen and was quite eye-catching to Draco, Sure he had admired Harry as a rival but had never really looked at Him. Tiny in stature Draco was not the tallest and he was still growing he would become as tall as his father if not Taller, and then it clicked, malnutrition in his formative years would stunt Harry's growth into a more feminine looking frame. Dark Raven Locks that cascaded out of control, Beautiful Green Eyes hidden behind the ugly glasses.

Marcus and Hermione entered the little house at that point speaking in low voices Draco caught a glimpse of Hermione's wide beautiful smile looking up at Marcus who stooped to be as close to her as he could. Draco had never seen the Elder Slytherin boy look at any girl the way he looked at Hermione.

"Oh Harry you simply must go to the springs later you will love it, perfect temperature. You should borrow my Lavender wash. It's your favorite brand." Hermione tittered, barreling past Draco throwing her arm around Harry and leaning into his shoulder.

"Ohhh you are all snugly and warm, Got your favorite goin Pork and Risotto and how about peas and carrots?" Harry laughed, kissing Hermione's head briefly and turning back to the food.

"Yummmm." Hermione smiled.

"Where did Marcus go Mione?" Harry asked glazing around for the man.

"Upstairs he's gonna sort out a place for Draco to sleep until he can get a more permanent option up. I guess he had started a guest room but never Finished it. He'll have it functional enough for the both of you." Hermione grinned at Draco as if she knew something he did not.

"Oh and I take it you convinced him to allow you to continue sharing his bed?" Harry teased.

"Indeed hoping to break the big man down enough to give me a little sugar." Hermione laughed.

"Girl you are bad!Give him a chance, the big man has been alone too long. He's a deer in the headlights more scared of you then you are of him." Harry laughed a tittering sound.

"I Know we have to leave soon. I was hoping to have a kiss before that. We need to get to Hogwarts and search for the Unknown Horcrux. Part of me wishes we could just stay here and stay safe, but I know we have a job to finish and you will not be safe until it's done. As your closest friend that paints me as a target, we cannot stay here and endanger Marcus and those here he protects." Hermione sighed.

"I know you love him and I'm sorry I dragged you into this mess by just being my friend. I should have never allowed you to be put in such danger." Harry replied, putting the Risotto to the side to cool and thicken a little.

"You best re think that Mr! You allow! Hahahaha I'm a grown ass woman and chose to be here with you in the thick because I'm no Coward. It's you and me Potter, I solemnly Swear on my position as second generation Marauder." Hermione pulled away glaring at Harry.

"As Hair apparent to the Marauder legacy I accept your position." Harry said automatically reciting the protocol Remus and Sirius had instilled into them both.

"As appointed heir I recognize you ' Heir as my leader, You are my brother Harry you and Remus are all that is left of our Marauder Family. Honey Sirius would not want you to face HIM alone; he loved you so much." Hermione sounded hurt.

"Wait Sirius Black?" Draco interrupted them causing Harry to jump and look at Draco.

"Yes he was my Godfather, My Dad's best friend, and innocent of the charges laid against him." Harry said softly, pulling out the meat from the oven.

"Oh He's my second cousin, Glad to know not all my family was in league with the Dark Lord." Draco said softly.

"Regulus Black Betrayed HIM by stealing one of the pieces of his soul and hiding it; we destroyed it yesterday. He now holds the highest place of honor in our memory that is all that we can give him for now. Sirius died never knowing this we intend to have him recognized after this is all over. Just because your family chose to serve does not mean everyone agreed with his rhetoric." Harry smiled softly.

"Yes Mother has escaped for now, lucky she is not marked he'll have trouble tracking her." Draco stated.

"I hope she stays safe." Hermione smiled, Harry nodded his assent to the comment checking the meat's temperature.

"Thank you that means a lot, Mum's a smart witch. She'll have a whole new look and identity to go with it." Draco said.

"Of course she will have a little secret Black family hair potion, a little makeup or glamour charm poof whole new woman." Harry smiled.

"Wait you know about the secret Black formula." Draco blinked stunned.

"Of course we do, I'm Black through my Grandmother and Hermione is Black by small blood adoption Sirius added her to the family to give her some protection legally speaking." Harry laughed.

"Smart of him as his legal Heir you will be able to act for her protection, she would be considered a Half blood not Muggle born." Draco offered with a small smile.

The duo smiled and dished out the food and set it on the table calling for Marcus, they all sat down to the Meal happy to be safe and fed.


	7. Chapter 7

A few days later Fred and George were introduced to the little community and helped plan and execute the plan for the Cup to be destroyed, They had taken Marcus being a werewolf in stride welcoming him to the mischief family. They now planned to infiltrate Hogwarts to locate the unknown Horcrux. They had planned to the last detail, Draco would send a message to Severus to alert him to their presence, Fred and George would go disguised to Aberforth for reinforcements, Harry Hermione Marcus and Draco would use the Shrieking Shack as a small stop over until night fell and then would use the passage that lead to the Castle. Fred and Geroge would wait for reinforcements and sneak them in from Honeydukes if any deviation they would message Hermione who now wore her coin around her neck thanks to Marcus, His permanent transfiguration was just as good with small items as it was with stone.

He had crafted a gold chain to hold the fake galleon securely around her Neck. He had even managed a scabbard for the sword it hung around Draco's waist Harry had insisted stating it looked ridiculous on his short frame. Hermione had whispered to Harry 'Sure you just like seeing him as a white knight, Galahad or Percival ?' Harry had laughed and whispered back 'Galahad for sure he was always my favorite.'.

They waited in the shack, hardly talking Marcus held Hermione's hand as they waited, holding on to her as if she would fly away. She jumped when the coin around her neck grew warm and quickly read the message aloud.

"Aberforth has sent for reinforcements but says to come to the Bar in disguises and enter in the back Via his private door says there is a better way into the Castle that will not require us to split up from our reinforcements. There is a night watch that we need to be cautious of." Hermione blinked up at Harry.

"Fred is the only one who could send a message, we have to trust the contents, Let's go If we live through this war Mione remind me to give the twins full Marauder status. Pour Hair potion On Draco change his nose a bit with glamor, do the same for Marcus and You, I'll go under the cloak." Harry insisted on pulling the silvery material out. Hermione nodded and quickly did as told.

" Let's use the Night watch to our benefit Harry, Set off one of your decoy detonators with a time delay spell at exactly 2am. That will give us all of today to question the friendly Ravenclaws on the Mystery Horcrux. The last needs to be destroyed before he realizes what is going on so far we have kept the destruction of the other two quiet; he may not know they are gone. If we can get the Mystery one then the Snake all that would be left is HIM a sneak blow with the sword should kill him too." Marcus stated.

"We don't know how the guard will react to the detonator, but let's do it, to try and draw him to the castle. The more casually he appears the better our chances." Harry said from under the cloak and Followed Draco from the shack the others behind him.

The journey to the castle was quiet and uneventful Neville had shown up and led them down the new passage and to the Room of Requirement. Harry quickly asked about the Mystery Item of Ravenclaws. It was sweet Luna recently busted out of Malfoy Manor by Severus himself he had made it look like the incompetence of the guards, Who gave him the Diadem and took him under the cloak to talk with the grey Lady after a bit of clever rearranging everyone who had been in the ROR was now safely tucked in the Chamber of Secrets. The room had provided an alternate entrance if you just knew how to ask. Quickly finding the lost object and destroying it they returned the waiting houses to the ROR. Draco and Harry took the Cloak up to Visit Severus in the Headmasters' office, As they did so the rest of the Group from the ROR including the DA and the Order were sweeping the castle and taking it over quietly. The under age children and thoes who wished to not fight and shuttled off to a safe house until it was safe.

In under 5 hours the castle was Horcrux and Death Eater Free, His memories watched Harry was now defending Snapes position as spy, Sounding eerily like Albus. Severus allowed Minerva McGonagall to take control of the castle as a show of faith, it was then the Castle shook and the Battle started outside.

Voldemort in a grandstand of megalomania preached to the people who gathered in the courtyard to battle him. Without missing a Beat Draco tossed the sword to Neville who dispatched the snake before rolling out of the way of the stunned Dark Lord.

"It's over Tom, that was the last one all that is left is for us to finish what you began years ago. The piece of soul that is left to you only resides in you, the accidental one you left in me is gone thanks to Severus Snape who's prodigious skill found the recipe for the Potion to remove the piece from me. As it so turns out my ability to speak Parsletounge was not caused by this soul piece but seemed to have everything to do with my blood. So let's end this. I know you never wanted to end up Here Tom end this repent and accept your fate." Harry smiled softly in hope. A red spark shot from Voldemort's wand and shot straight at Harry only to be blocked by a quick shield Cast by Draco, And all Hell broke loose Twin Howls from behind him sounded as Marcus and Remus Partially changed and tore into the other werewolves keeping them from the others. Hermione shouted directions to Lucian and Mooney all the while twirling around Bellatrix in a confident dance joined by Minerva McGonagall and fought beautifully together.

Raising his wand Harry joined his wand with Voldemort's and pushed everything he had into the spell to disarm. The intricate web erupted from the brother wands, and they began to fight for the win.

"Nothing good has come of this fight Tom, I know how isolated and alone you felt as a child I felt much the same. We are so alike Tom both Half Blood orphans struggling to understand magic and our world. You chose to have underlings not friends and ended up alone and on the top, I chose my best friend who turned on me every chance he thought I outshone him. But look at the people who have chosen to rally at my side as friends and family that is where the true magic lies, Tom." Harry smiled letting the light and love that surrounded him feed the push he had towards the Yew wand.

The Red light of Harry's wand overcame the Green of Voldemort's until at last the Yew wand flew to Harry's hand and the spells collapsed on Voldemort his prone form lay dead at Harry's feet.

The courtyard stopped its battle as the Dark Lord Lay dead at Harry's feet, Death Eater, Order member, DA Member, Teacher, and Students alike stood together, overjoyed the end had finally come. Hermione was the first to join Harry standing at his side and engulfing him in a hug quickly followed by the half changed Marcus/Lucian Gathered them both into a giant hug and reverting to his human form only his shirt torn this time after partial change.

The Order quickly took Charge appointing Kingsley as Minister, Orders were sent out Death Eaters collected and sent to the Ministry holding for questioning. The remaining people made quick clean up of the Court yard, lucky nothing was too badly damaged. The battle had come too quickly for the bulk of Voldemort's werewolf and giant army's to join him.

The great hall was turned into a makeshift Party/ injury clean up, it filled the hall with happy voices and laughing, the only casualties of war were From Marcus and Remus tearing apart the other werewolves Happily Marcus took out Greyback himself while Remus handled the two lesser Wolves with him.

During the Party Harry had kept his promise and inducted the twin's as full Marauders with approval from the Senior members, All that was left for the younger 4 where to find their animagus form and take their Marauder names.

"We're not worthy oh great and wise Moony." The Twins joked bowing to Remus who rolled his eyes.

"You two are a thousand times worse than Sirius and James ever were." Remus said fondly clapping them on the shoulder and leading them away to start teaching them the Marauder protocols. It was as they left the hall when the last of the Weasleys showed up Molly, Ginny, and Ron. Molly tried to fuss over Hermione and Harry and shove them towards Ron and Ginny.

"Hey Mione, can we talk?" Ron asked in his most pathetic tone.

"I didn't know you could talk Ronald wow a monkey has finally learned to speak, I am in no mood to speak to you." Hermione tore into him, She turned on her heel only to find herself pressed to Marcus' chest. "There you are, what say you and me go find a Room in the castle?" Hermione grinned up at him.

"You had me at you and me love." Marcus growled bending over and throwing her over his shoulder. She squealed in delight grinning at Harry dangling over Marcus' shoulder.

"You traitor! Just because you got your man does not mean you have to rub it in the faces of those of us that wish we had a man!" Harry yelled after her pulling Ginny off of him and trying to escape the overbearing trio.

"Hey Harry I have always wanted to see the Chamber. Would you be willing to take a walk with me just us?" Draco walked over smiling.

"Go away Malfoy Harry would not give an evil Git like you the time of Day." Ron spat.

"I'd love to Draco. I have been wanting to Take Severus down to see if anything of the Basilisk could be used still." Harry smiled happy that the blond had rescued him. He barely heard the grumbling complaints of those he left behind, choosing to instead laugh and flirt with Draco for all he was worth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione was married and mated to Marcus a week after the Final Battle, within the next month Draco Proposed to Harry. Life steadily moved back into the norm and life became just that again life. Living, loving, working became Harry's norm no battle no conflict Harry was allowed to be just that Harry Potter-Black- Malfoy. The man who lived his life to the fullest and never again dwelled on the past he left behind.

Hermione had gotten her wish for a devoted faithful loving Husband in Marcus, She lobbied for fairer treatment of werewolves for her Husband and Remus, And started the revolution of change in the Wizarding World bringing it into the 21st century. Changing the lives of all as she went along, in her brazen unpredictable behavior. It was Hermione and Marcus' first born Grandchild that continued the change, finally finding the cure to Lycanthropy, When Offered Marcus refused the cure stating if he did he would be taking a piece of himself away.

The world continued on far past those that came before and the True Monster remind as nothing but a story.


End file.
